El Íncubo
by NanabaBlack
Summary: Un incubo, ¿Realidad o Fabula? ¿Creerías en su existencia? Demonios capases de asaltarte en sueños y someterte a su voluntad, siendo atraídos por las partes mas oscuras de tu ser... ¿Te atreverías a conocer mi historia? Pov-Levi Pareja Principal: Farlan x Levi Lemon de dudosa calidad


Un incubo; ¿Realidad o fabula?

Muchas personas no saben de su existencia, ya que nunca escucharon de ellos o quizás, sabiendo de su "existencia", no le prestaban ni la mínima atención, ni les importa saber más sobre esos seres tan "impúdicos" de los cuales solo se han escuchado un par de experiencias en los blog y videos de internet o siendo repudiado por varias religiones, siendo la cristiana la que le da una muy mala reputación a esos seres. Pero saben tan poco sobre nosotros.

Porque sí, soy uno de ellos.

Y muchas cosas que dicen estos "seguidores de la fe" pueden estar cercanas a la realidad sobre nosotros, pero siendo sincero, ellos no saben nada.

Por eso desmentiré varias de las cosas con la que a ellos nos gusta… Caracterizarnos.

Si, somos demonios, creaciones de ese ángel el cual se había desviado del "buen camino", siendo castigado y desterrado de las tierras sagradas, dejándolo con una gran ira hacia el creador original. Pero si bien los humanos nos repudian por creer que somos "peones para corromper a la gente de bien", pues, déjenme decirles que son unos grandísimos idiotas.

Nosotros tenemos libre albedrío, podemos hacer lo que queremos; Él* nos ha dejado libres desde el momento en que nos creó, permitiéndonos estar tanto en la tierra como en sus infernales aposentos, donde éramos bien recibidos por las demás creaciones de Él.

Nosotros tenemos ambos géneros; Íncubos, o "hombres" como se catalogan lo humanos, y las Súcubos, o "mujeres", siendo ambos los mismos demonios con diferente anatomía, pero realmente no importaba, ya que podíamos adaptarnos perfectamente a nuestras necesidades.

Y aquí es donde, en parte, estamos de acuerdo con los humanos. Ya que según ellos "los Íncubos se alimentan de energía vital de los humanos, siendo extraída mediante el acto sexual, alimentándose de los deseos libidinosos y más impuros de los hombres de fe, siendo siempre un ataque por la noche donde ingresan en la mente de las mujeres durmientes, seduciéndola mediante los sueños para provocarlas, y finalmente materializándose y compilando con ellas", siendo estas sus palabras exactas las cual emplean en sus reuniones en los "sitios de fe".

Y algo de razón tienen ante esta hipótesis, pero ciertamente creen que siempre somos así, están completamente equivocados.

Es verdad que nos alimentamos de la energía vital de los humanos, si eso era cierto. Que la extraemos mediante el acto sexual, también era verdad, agregando que siempre era realmente salvaje y deliciosamente placentero, tanto para nosotros como para nuestra "victima", provocándoles los mejores orgasmos que jamás pudieron ni podrán lograr en su vida humana, a pesar de estar semiconscientes de lo que hacen.

Pero en realidad, era un beneficio para ambas partes, más para nosotros que para ellos.

También dicen que nosotros solo atacamos por las noches, siendo este nuestro patrón de ataque… Por favor, ¿acaso no pueden ser más ingenuos?

Podíamos "atacar" donde quisiéramos, cuando quisiéramos, no solo por la noche, solo que varios de nuestra especie les gusta más ese horario, ya que nuestra fuerza de seducción aumenta unas cuatro veces más que en el día; pero sin importar la hora, siempre seriamos seres cautivadores y fascinantes; completamente absorbentes para las mentes humanas.

Otra de las cosas que me daban gracia de esos ingenuos humanos, son sus diminutas y limitadas (además de muy llenas de mierda) cabezas.

"Lo Íncubos copulan con mujeres, y las Súcubos solo con hombres".

Já, tonterías; el hecho de tener anatomía de hombre no nos da el límite de solo podemos satisfacernos de mujeres, al igual que las Súcubos que no solo se limitan a estar con hombres; incluso daré mi opinión sobre este tema.

El mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi existencia ha sido con hombres, y no voy a negarlo; he enloquecido de placer cuando ese pedazo de carne me une con un humano, he logrado delirar de goce con cada estocada, cada gruñido, cada gota de sudor de mi "presa" extraída de sus poros, sintiendo su propio placer como mío y estar más que satisfecho al saber que ese orgasmo ha sido provocado por mí, mientras yo me alimento de un poco de su energía vital en el proceso post orgánico.

Y aquí aclarare otra de los dichos de los humanos.

Es cierto que al extraer energía de nuestras "victimas" hace que estos de cansen notoriamente, que pierdan parte de su vitalidad luego del coito; pero esa vitalidad vuelve a ellos luego de un tiempo, no es como si luego de que el Íncubo te ha quitado tu energía, ese morirá. Nosotros deberíamos visitar a ese humano por varias noches antes de que algo así ocurra, y no es como si nunca ha ocurrido un caso así; pero ciertamente, nosotros somos bastante nómadas. No nos gustaba apegarnos demasiado a un humano, por el hecho de que solo lo queríamos para alimentarnos.

Y si bien podíamos jugar con sus mentes y borrarles el recuerdo de esa magnífica fornicación, no nos gusta (o al menos a la mayoría) jugar demasiado con sus recuerdos y memorias, ya que estas son… Bastante importantes para ellos. Podemos ser demonios, pero entendemos lo suficiente a los humanos para saber que esas hebras de recuerdos en sus cabezas son tan importantes para ellos como nuestros propios recuerdos.

No siempre somos "seres sin corazón", ¿lo sabían? Incluso ha había veces en que algunos de nosotros nos enamorábamos de nuestras presas, llegando al grado de generar una "semilla" que comprobaba ese sentimiento de unión.

El conocido (para los humanos) Mago Merlín** fue una de las tantas pruebas de que los íncubos y los humanos podían enamorarse y tener un hijo… A un precio muy alto.

Pero no me gusta profundizar en ese tema, ya que incluso es, de cierta forma, doloroso sentir empatía por las víctimas.

Y hablando de dolor, mi trasero estaba pidiendo a gritos que hiciera algo productivo, ya que el pasar una hora sentado sin hacer nada había adormecido sin piedad mis (para que negarlo) redondeos, firmes y muy suaves glúteos.

Ya no podía ocultar mi fastidio por más tiempo.

_ Estoy aburrido_ solté de repente, rompiendo con mi fastidiada voz el ambiente en el que estaba, pudiendo solo oír ese golpeteo y rasgar típicos que hacían el grafito sobre una hoja al escribir detenerse súbitamente.

Había obtenido la atención de mi acompañante.

_ Haz tu tarea si es que estas tan aburrido_ hablo una segunda voz, tranquila, como si mi mal humor no pudiera afectarlo en lo absoluto; logrando que mi molestia incrementara notoriamente al verle volver a su trabajo; todo sin dirigir ni una vez su mirada hacia mí.

_ Sabes que hacer la "tarea" no sirve de nada, ¿verdad?_ le interrogue, acomodándome mejor sobre la silla donde estaba; mi acompañante volvió a ignorarme_ Es más que sabido que lo único que les importa a esos cerdos son los exámenes finales, no les importa si tu rendimiento es de 10 en todo el año, si sacas mala nota en el examen, deberás rendir clases de verano_ le recordé, intentando que este humano me hiciera caso por una maldita vez desde que había empezado con la dichosa "tarea".

Pero el solo hojeo nuevamente el libro que lo tenía absorbido y escribió un par de cosas en su cuaderno.

_ No por eso dejare que mis notas disminuyan_ me contesto, haciéndome bufar por tener esa faceta de "buen estudiante"_ Uno debe fortalecer su mente todos los días y no solo quedarse con lo que se dio en clase, sino que debe aumentar sus conocimientos con horas de lectura y haciendo las tare-… _

_ ¡Está bien, ya detente ¿quieres?!_ lo interrumpí, escuchando como algo detrás de mi (suponiendo que era de la pequeña mesa de café de su sala) se caía estrepitosamente hacia el suelo, ya sabiendo que había sido su causante_ Demonios_ me maldije, levantándome de la silla, volteándome y agachándome para poder levantar el retrato que se había tirado, agradeciendo internamente el no haberlo roto_ Me empalagas con tu frases de niño bueno_ le hice saber con un tono molesto, sacando con un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo un poco de polvo que había sobre el marco de la fotografía, dejándolo en su lugar y levantándome sin voltearme a verlo_ Aun sabiendo que no necesito nada de esa mierda, vienes y me das uno de tus discursos emocionales; a veces me haces dudar de la decisión que tome contigo_ resoplé, sobresaltándome cuando unos fuertes brazos me atraparon desde atrás, encorvando mi espalda cuando el torso de mi único acompañante se pegó a mi cuerpo y soltando un suspiro de gozo al sentir su aliento chocar contra mi cuello, siendo acompañado por el cosquilleo juguetón de la punta de sus cabellos y un suave toque húmedo sobre mi piel, sabiendo que habían sido sus labios los que lo habían hecho.

Mi molesta desapareció mas rápido de lo que había aparecido.

_ Si, lo se Levi_ me hablo con un tono suave, tan amable que parecía que ni una de mis palabras le había herido realmente_ Sé que siempre te disgusta que te diga esas cosas, y también sé que a veces dudas de lo que estamos haciendo_ me mordí el labio al recordarlo que le había dicho_ Sabes que puedes decirme lo que te molesta, y también sabes que si me pides que esto termine yo te dejare ser libre de mí, aunque no quiera realmente_

_ No quise decir eso_ dije antes de que siguiera, girándome en mi lugar para poder ver su rostro, viendo como sus avellanados ojos tenían una sombra afligida, además de las cejas encorvadas y los límites de su boca levemente doblados hacia abajo; estaba triste_ Realmente no quise decirlo_ le volví a decir, intentando que esa mueca en él desapareciera_ Realmente no me arrepentí por elegirte_ le asegure, pasando mis manos sobre sus torso, como si le estuviera masajeando_ Solo que estoy algo irritado últimamente, y el hecho de que hayas sido tú el que me invitara a su casa para luego estar ignorándome con esa tarea solo aumento mi mal humor_ confesé cansado, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme nuevamente mientras que su cabeza se acomodaba sobre mi hombro, correspondiendo ese cálido abrazo que últimamente había comenzado a ser parte de mi día a día, acostumbrándome a ser mimado por este humano que de forma tan gentil se había metido en mi vida.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó, acariciando con sus manos mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo lentamente_ Te he invitado y no te he prestado atención, realmente lo siento_ yo me acomode mejor sobre su pecho, sintiendo su embriagante aroma; tan masculino como un semental, pero a la vez tan juvenil y fresco que lo había caracterizado.

_ No pasa nada_ afirme, cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar de su cercanía_ Realmente he estado de mal humor_

_ Lo he notado_ dijo en un tono suave, sintiéndome a gusto cuando sus manos acariciaron mi cabello con cuidado_ También te estoy notando más débil_

_ Son imaginaciones tuyas_ me adelante, poniéndome alerta de lo que seguramente diría.

_ No trates de ocultarlo, Levi, no soy idiota_ dijo con un tono más firme, pero si dejar de ser dulce_ Tienes hambre y no lo niegues_

_ Te he dicho que estoy bien_ gruñí, intentando liberarme esta vez de sus brazos_ Solo es el-…_

_ Aliméntate de mí_ dijo completamente seguro, dejándome helado cuando vi sus ojos, audaces, como si realmente no le importara en lo absoluto las consecuencias de tal acto.

El sabia mi secreto, y de forma inesperada, me había aceptado tal cual era.

_ Estás loco_ solté sin creerlo, viendo que su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto_ No lo hare, sabes lo que puede pasar si eso sucede_ le recordé, intentando nuevamente hacerlo discernir sobre su decisión.

_ No me importa realmente_ confeso, haciendo que mi piel se erizara_ Lo hare sin dudarlo porque no quiero verte así, decaído y mal humorado por el hambre_ vi que sus ojos se oscurecieron de forme imprevista_ Así… Tengas que ir con alguien más y-…_ no lo deje terminar, simplemente se estire para poder alcanzar sus labios y sellarlos con los míos, dejándolo posiblemente pasmado por mi acción, ya que no siempre soy el que da la iniciativa.

Simplemente quería que dejara de pensar en esas cosas.

_ Sabes que no lo hare_ susurre despacio una vez que nuestros labios se separaron_ Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? No volvería a hacer esas cosas_ vi que su entrecejo se frunció y que su boca iba a abrirse, por lo que puse un par de dedos sobre esta para no dejarlo hablar_ Realmente estaré bien, solo estoy con mal humor, es todo_ sentí que el aire caliente escapar entre mis dedos como un suspiro, viendo que lo había convencido de dejar de pensar sobre el tema_ ¿Ya terminaste con la "tarea"?_

_ Ya no quiero hacerla_ dijo decidido, sorprendiéndome cuando me levanto del suelo cuando afirmo su abrazo sobre mi espalda_ Ahora quiero pasar tiempo con este mal humorado demonio_ dijo en un tono meloso, logrando empalagarme aún más que con su discurso emocional.

_ Ya para con eso_ dije molesto, sobresaltándome cuando una de sus manos había comenzado a hacer cosquillas contra mis costillas, haciéndome patalear en el aire mientras su único brazo me sostenía sin problemas_ ¡Farlan!_ grite exasperado, escuchándolo reír divertido hasta que algo chocó sin piedad contra su pierna, logrando que se quejara.

No me había dado cuenta que ya había cambiado de forma completamente, solo había que mi cola había aparecido cuando me había molestado desde un inicio, sintiéndola moverse molesta y tirando aquella fotografía donde salíamos él y yo, luego de nuestra "primera cita", como él le había denominado.

Y esta había actuado como un látigo contra el antes de lograr su objetivo; hacerme reír.

_ L-Lo siento_ se disculpó, bajándome con cuidado aun con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Yo solo pude suspirar y dejarme envolver en un nuevo abrazo, esta vez siendo más cuidadoso, ya que podía notar que el tenia cuidado con las nuevas cosas que se habían "agregado" a mi cuerpo.

Farlan sabía lo que era, y de todas formas decidió arriesgare e intentar algo que nunca pensé que tendría en toda mi vida.

Ser mi pareja.

Y no me negué en lo absoluto, ya que habían pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros antes de decidir estar juntos, porque realmente no lo niego.

Yo estoy enamorado de este humano.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte hoy aquí?_ pregunto de repente, separándose levemente del abrazo que habíamos formado.

_ ¿No seré molestia para tus progenitores?_ le vi ladear su cabeza_ No tengo problemas entonces_ esa fue respuesta suficiente para acercar su rostro y darme un nuevo roce de labios, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Todo había comenzado cuando decidí ingresar a esa escuela de humanos, donde mis planes eran muy claros; alimentarme de adolescentes con las hormonas tan alborotadas que solo pensaban con sus partes íntimas y no con sus cerebros.

Y ya que nosotros podemos "desaparecer" nuestras partes demoniacas y volvernos prácticamente humanos, mi plan estaba más que asegurado.

Falsificar la documentación necesaria no es problema para mí, inventar un "apellido" tampoco lo era, por lo que ahora era el estudiante Levi Ackerman, un chico de 16 años trasladado desde Francia para estudiar en esa escuela, el cual era huérfano y vivía con el dinero heredado de la muerte de sus padres.

Convincente, ¿no lo creen?

Ahora estaba en cuarto año de secundaria y no me interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que debíamos aprender, solo estaba allí con un propósito; conocer a mis fuentes de energía, es decir, a mis compañeros.

Mi primer y segundo año en esa escuela fue muy satisfactoria, y había comenzado por los blancos más experimentados; los profesores. Esos años de secundaria me hice notar como un chico el cual tenía problemas de aprendizaje, por lo que los profesores de las diversas materias se habían prestado para darme clases particulares en sus tiempos libres o simplemente al final de la escuela, invitándome a sus casas para poder dar esas clases extras más tranquilos.

Pero apenas llegábamos a sus moradas simplemente los miraba a los ojos y los reducía a mi merced, comenzando el ritual ardiente sin importarme ni un poco que sus vecinos pudieran o no oírlas chillar de placer en el caso de las damas, o escucharme a mi haciéndolo si eran los caballeros lo que lograban someterme, recordando con gozo a mi instructor preferido, un profesor de matemáticas de apellido Zakarius el cual logro obtener un par de visitas más por su forma tan exquisita de hacerme delirar de placer.

En tercer año simplemente fui por mis objetivos iniciales; los estudiantes. Sabía que a partir de ese año todos esos mocoso se convertirían en pubertos con cuerpos calientes y que su único pensamiento seria tener sexo para demostrar ser un "macho alfa", o demostrar ser "toda una mujer", dependiendo del sexo que sea el individuo. Aprovechaba toda esa vitalidad que desbordaban esos humanos ruidosos e incluso podía decidir no alimentarme por unas semanas y no me sucedería nada, ya que era tanta la energía que me proporcionaban que era simplemente desbordante.

Increíblemente, fue a la mitad de ese año que lo conocí.

Una de las profesoras había pedido que formáramos grupos de dos personas para entregar un informe de un tema estúpido, y sin importarme demasiado decidí esperar a que alguien se acercara.

Uno ojos dulces y una sonrisa encantadora fue lo que conseguí.

"Vi que estabas solo y decidí acompañarte, si no te molesta" me había dicho, sentándose a mi lado luego de que yo asintiera despreocupado, presentándose como Farlan Church. Recordaba a ese chico; era tranquilo y solo hablaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba, contestando bien las preguntas de los profesores y siendo destacado por sus altas notas. En ocasiones notaba como se ponía tenso cuando las cosas se salían de control, como en los bullicios es la clase, pero de todas formas no se alteraba, solo observaba de forma analítica y solo intervenía cuando notaba que todo estaba realmente mal.

Luego de terminar la mitad del ensayo, me invito a su hogar para poder terminarlo, y originalmente, el seria otro de mis fuentes de energía, ya que su enorme compromiso por el estudio, su concentración y su actitud tan tranquila me alentaban a intentar saber cómo sería en un ámbito distinto, ganándose mi curiosidad por saber cómo sería cuando perdiera el control y me sometiera a sus bajos instintos.

Desafortunadamente, eso nunca sucedió.

Luego de intentarlo todo, como mirarlo a los ojos, desabotonar y deslizar levemente mi camisa mostrando algo de mi piel, mordiéndome los labios, ronronear, moverme de forma provocativa y una variedad más de cosas, el desgraciado solo me había mirado y dicho "¿Te sucede algo? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?" dejándome completamente anonadado y frustrado al no lograr mi objetivo con él.

A lo largo del tiempo, ante su falta de percepción de mis acciones, decidí rendirme con él y ser lo que me había pedido desde el momento que nos juntamos; ser "amigos". A pesar de nunca haber tenido uno, logre acostúmbrame a las actividades que realizan lo que forman ese tipo de enlace, como juntarnos dentro y fuera de la institución, realizar las dichosas tareas juntos, hablar de trivialidades, y esas cosas que hacen los humanos normalmente. A lo largo del tiempo me había encariñado bastante con ese individuo, visitando su casa seguido y pasando tiempo con él durante las "vacaciones de verano" de la escuela, luego de que ese tercer año se acabase.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones en las que no nos juntábamos, yo aprovechaba a buscar un objetivo rápido para poder saciarme, siendo esta vez más reducidos por mi inesperada falta de interés por hacerlo, pero de todas formas tenía que alimentarme.

Recuerdo que él me había sobresaltado un día cuando me vio salir de los vestidores del gimnasio acompañado del presidente estudiantil, un rubio alto y muy astuto llamado Erwin, el cual acababa de tener un encuentro lo suficientemente apasionado como para no tener que buscar otro objetivo por un mes y unos días.

Y el, bastante sorprendido, me había dicho "No sabía que eras amigo del presidente, Levi" y de forma inesperada, le explique (mentí) que quería hablar un par de temas sobre las actividades que tenía la escuela, sorprendiéndome al verme a mí mismo dándole explicaciones a alguien para justificar mis "fechorías".

Supe que había empezado a diferenciar claramente a Farlan de los demás.

El día en que todo se descubrió fue un par de meses después, luego de que un nuevo estudiante fuera trasladado desde Alemania a nuestra escuela. No era de mi clase pero de forma conveniente se había decidió a seguirme como una sombra, diciéndome (de una forma interesante por su mezcla de idiomas) que me admiraba por mi seriedad y mi aire "cool" como él había dicho, teniendo unos enormes y vigorosos ojos bicolor que convencerían a cualquiera. El poseedor de gemas ambarinas y esmeraldas me tenía contra una de las mesas de un salón vacío, frotándose contra mí como un animal salvaje que deseaba domar cualquier cosa que se moviera y tuviera un agujero. Pero justo antes de que el ritual comenzara la puerta de ese salón se había abierto, bajándome el libido de forma súbita al ver esos ojos avellanados abrirse y oscurecerse en una clara señal.

Decepción.

Luego de pedir disculpas por "interrumpir" nuestro momento, él se marchó, logrando que mi pecho se contrajera dolorosamente y que hiciera algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida; salir a buscarlo para aclarar todo lo sucedido, en vez de simplemente borrarle la memoria como lo había hecho con todos los demás, al igual que con Eren el cual lo deje aturdido en aquel salón.

Cuando logre alcanzarlo, note como su sonrisa era triste y no cruzaba su mirada con la mía en ningún momento. No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, pero le pedí que me acompañara a su hogar para poder confesarle algo, adelantándose a que no necesitaba aclararme nada.

"No tienes que aclararme que estas con Jaeger, Levi, no voy a juzgarte por eso; y si él te hace feliz yo también lo estaré" me había dicho, sacándome un suspiro agobiado y arrastrándolo hacia su propia casa, donde sabía que sus padres no estarían por sus respectivos trabajos. Luego de que él se resistiera un poco, le pedí que pusiera atención, ya que le confesaría algo muy importante.

"Farlan… Soy un incubo" le había dicho, viendo su rostro contraerse en un claro signo de interrogación "Soy un demonio el cual se alimenta de los deseos más oscuros e impuros de las personas, lográndolo a través del coito con los humanos, siendo hombres o mujeres, no me interesa realmente" confesé con cierta timidez, pensando que en cualquier momento me trataría como una aberración o un mentiroso.

Pero por más sorprendente que pareciera, podía ver sus ojos brillar con una chispa de emoción, dejándome levemente tranquilo.

"¿En serio?" había preguntado, acercándose hacia mi "P-Pero te veo como un humano… ¿O los demonios también son como nosotros?" siguió con su interrogatorio, contestando sus preguntas con tranquilidad al ver que a cada respuesta, el parecía comenzar a atar cabos "Por eso te había visto salir con aquellas personas" concluyo, viéndole con algo que realmente mi intrigo; alivio.

¿Acaso se aliviaba por saber que solo me alimentaba de los demás?

Finalmente decidí mostrarle mi verdadera forma, mostrándole como mi cuerpo no cambiaba demasiado, interesándose por el agregado de unos cuernos castaños naciendo desde mis lóbulos parietales, enroscándose levemente, como los de un carnero; mis orejas se afilaron y mis uñas crecieron notablemente, afilándose también, al igual que mis caninos. Lo vi fascinado también por las oscuras alas que brotaron desde mis omóplatos y por mi larga, negra y fina cola que comenzaba desde mi sacro y terminaba, en lo que parecía, un corazón invertido, terminando en punta.

Nunca creí que un humano se alegrara de ver en persona a un demonio, ya que estos tendían a evitarles a toda costa… Pero al parecer, existen excepciones; y agradecía que Farlan fuera una de ellas.

Seguimos hablando sobre el tema en su habitación para tener más privacidad, contándole varias cosas y omitiendo muchas otras (como con cuantos y quienes me había alimentado) mientras lo vería jugar con mi cola, tocándola como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Luego de eso, nuestro vinculo se reforzó de forma notable, teniéndonos mucha más confianza ahora que todo se sabía aclarado, pero sucedió algo que tampoco había previsto. Cuando había aceptado "salir" con un chico de un año superior (solo porque no había mostrado mucho empeño en buscar nuevos humanos para alimentarme, pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo), Farlan me intercepto antes de irme de la escuela con Nickolas, notando algo que me dejo helado: enojo; y me dejo aún más estupefacto que le pidiera a mi acompañante de forma "amable", que se retirara del lugar, siendo obedecido por el tono amenazante que había utilizado.

El silencio nos invadió de inmediato.

Yo no había querido decir nada, inesperadamente me había avergonzado por haber sido visto por el nuevamente con otra persona con la intención de alimentarme; y él tenía claro de qué manera. Tampoco dije algo cuando me tomo de la mano y me condujo a un lugar más apartado, siguiéndolo sin oponerme; y cuando me pidió mirarle, volví a cumplir lo que me pedía, advirtiendo algo que no esperaba.

Un sonrojo.

Me quede sin aliento cuando abrió su boca para hablar.

"Levi… S-Sé que no soy nadie para pedirte esto… P-Pero…" mi mano fue apretada levemente "¿P-Podrías dejar de estar con otras personas para tener…? B-Bueno, tu sabes…" luego de comprender y preguntar el por qué su rostro se coloreo aún más, poniéndome algo nervioso por lo que diría "P-Porque me gustas, Levi… Y-Y me duele que lo hagas con desconocidos a pesar de que es para t-tener tu energía… Pero yo me ofrezco para que obtengas la mía… S-Solo si soy yo y nadie más"

Esa fue la primera vez que supe cómo se sentía ese sentimiento humano llamado Amor, además de ser profesado por ese individuo que me había causado problemas para que se sometiera a mi merced, y ahora se ofrecía junto con sentimientos que (no me había dado cuenta) los correspondía.

Por lo que esos dos primeros meses había experimentado lo que era vivir en "pareja", estando muy conforme por todo lo que hacíamos… Pero había un problema.

Yo me negué rotundamente a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

Pero aun así mantuve mi promesa de no hacerlo con nadie más… Y no me he alimentado ni una sola vez desde que estoy con él.

Y ahora, que puedo verlo dormir profunda y tranquilamente a mi lado, salgo con cuidado de la cama y voy hacia su baño, dejando que mi respiración se altere y mi aspecto cambie, notándose las oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos y mi piel más pálida de lo normal.

No se lo diría a Farlan… Pero me estaba muriendo.

Yo acepte estar con él porque sé que siento cosas fuertes por él; y por ese mismo motivo me he negado a tener relaciones con él. Sé que si lo hago una vez con él, lo haría muchas veces más en el futuro, ya que hemos nacido para esto; pero me negué rotundamente a hacerle daño, ya que en cada acto le quitaría gran parte de su energía vital, arriesgándolo a la muerte si esa actividad se repetía a lo largo de los días, como ya había sucedido con otros de mi especie que se han encariñado con un humano.

Y no permitirá que el sufriera lo mismo, no lo dejaría morir; aunque eso me lleve a la mía propia.

* * *

_ Qué interesante estos humanos_ solté burlesco, dando vuelta a la página para ver una nueva hoja llena de chismes_ Escribiendo estos coloridos libros y contando intimidades idiotas para que otros las lean; realmente desaprovechan el corto tiempo que tienen de vida en pudrir la cabeza de los demás narrando estas sandeces_ suspire aburrido leyendo otro desopilante chisme de ese libro que tenía la madre de Farlan en su hogar. Él me había dicho que llegaría tarde a su casa y que si quería, que fuera hacia allí esperarle; y aquí estaba, acostado boca abajo en su cómoda cama, analizando los objetos que más les llamaban la atención a esos humanos, como esta tonta "revista".

Me había relajado y expuesto mi forma de demonio con total libertad, sabiendo que los padres de Farlan no estaban, así no se alarmarían por tener un incubo en su morada. Mi cola se agito cuando escuche con claridad la puerta principal abrirse, reconociendo el cascabel que poseía Farlan como llavero; él había regresado.

Espere a que subiera las escaleras de la casa y entrara a su habitación, escuchando un suspiro al verme en su recamara.

_ Bienvenido_ le salude sin mirarle, viendo por mi periferia que se acercaba hacia mi_ ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase de piano?_ ante mi pregunta, el contesto con un quejido antes de subirse a la cama, y por ende, acomodarse encima de mi_ Fascinante_ dije por su entusiasmo; sentí como, cuidadosamente, se recostaba mi cuerpo, apartando mi cola de forma suave y apoyar su mentón en mu hombro antes de sentir su pesada respiración en mi cuello, y preguntar suavemente que estaba haciendo yo_ Leo la desgracia de Mina, la cual tenía un noviazgo con un tal Tomas y en realidad ella era el "plato de segunda" de ese humano_ Farlan no dijo nada, solo sentí como un beso había sido depositado en mí cuello_ Pobre humana, "no supe interpretar la señales" dice ella_ dije con cierta diversión, volviendo a sentir a mi acompañante bajar y dar un segundo contacto entre mis omoplatos donde había desaparecido mis alas para que él estuviera cómodo sobre mi_ Ella cuenta que incluso que es el hombre tenía un primogénito, y que él le había mentido en todas las cosas; que descarado_ dije con burla, tensándome notoriamente cuando un tercer beso se hizo presente, en mi espalda baja, comenzando a alertarme al suponer lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando lo sentí levantar y acariciar la base de mi cola con cuidado, reaccione_ ¡Farlan, no!_ grite espantado, girándome en mi lugar y viéndolo su rostro con una mueca entre seria y afligida, pero aun así yo no daría mi brazo a torcer_ Ya te lo deje en claro: no vamos a hacerlo-…_

_ ¡Pero lo necesitas!_ protestó, seguro, haciéndome temblar ante la posibilidad de que supiera la verdad.

_ No, estoy bien_ asegure con voz firme, pero su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con cierto temblar.

_ Levi, no soy tonto… Te estoy viendo morir..._ sus palabras me derrumbaron, logrando que un cosquilleo travieso atravesaran mis ojos_ Por favor, no lo niegues más_ su pulgar hizo círculos sobre mi piel_ No quiero seguir viendo como el ser que quiero tanto está muriendo al paso de los días_

_ Y-Yo…_ sentí mi propia voz flaquear, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a esa mano tan cálida que limpiaba las primeras y únicas gotas saladas que había soltado en mi vida_… N-No quiero que mueras por mi culpa al drenar… T-Tu energía_

_ Y yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo_ sus brazos me rodearon con ternura, desbordando todas las emociones nuevas que estaba sintiendo junto a él_ Si ya no puedo soportar como sufres en silencio… No voy a poder sobrellevar que mueras por no querer alimentarte de mí, ni tampoco de ninguna otra persona porque te hice prometerlo… Y ver como lo cumples hasta el final_ sin aguantar el ardor en mi pecho, enredé con maña mis brazos en su torso y escondí mi rostro, no queriendo soltarlo por nada_ Quiero salvarte de tu agonía… Quiero hacerlo contigo, y si eso significa la posibilidad de morir, sacrificándome por la criatura que ahora está mojando mi hombro con sus lágrimas y me ha robado el corazón; sería todo un honor_

_ N-No quiero lastimarte_ sollocé, siendo separado levemente y sintiendo su mano tomar mi húmeda barbilla para poder conectar esa amable y avellanada mirada con la mía, transmitiéndome cosas que nunca antes había sentido: Devoción, pasión, y una exuberante ternura. Farlan estaba ofreciéndome algo único: su corazón; y yo estaba más que dispuesto a aceptarlo_ Prométeme que no morirás_ le rogué, viéndole sonreír de esa manera tan única que tenia_ O iré a buscarte, donde quiera que estés, y te daré una paliza_ su risa encantadora inundo por unos segundos la habitación, siendo remplazada nuevamente por una sonrisa tan o más grande que la anterior, acercando su rostro al mío y dando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

_ Déjamelo a mí, me hare cargo a partir de ahora_ dijo sonriente, contagiándome levemente de esta antes de aproximar su rostro al mío, comenzando un dócil roce entre sus labios y los míos; solo deje que él se encargara de todo, como me lo había pedido.

Su boca se movió contra la mía, lento, sin prisa, dejándome disfrutar de ese adictivo y suave sabor de sus labios cuando estos decidieron abrirse, volviendo más intenso el contacto. Mis brazos se trasladaron, subiendo hacia su cuello para enredarse allí mientras mis manos, inquietas, se movieron hacia su cabellera, entrelazando mis dedos entre las hebras rubias pálidas; entretanto sus brazos se acercaron y aprisionaron a mi cintura para reducir más nuestra distancia. Su cabeza se movía de un lado hacia el otro, asimismo que nuestros labios se movían sobre los otros, atrapando con cuidado mi labio inferior con sus dientes y jalándolo de forma juguetona, abochornándome ante esa sonrisa gatuna que adorno su rostro; ver esa picara faceta de Farlan era absolutamente nuevo para mí, logrando que mi corazón golpeteara con rapidez mi pecho. Ataco con más fervor mi boca, rozando de lado a lado mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para invadir mi cavidad bucal; y más que satisfecho, lo deje hacerlo.

Su lengua era dominante, invitándome a llevar el ritmo que él estaba marcando, e inesperadamente suave. Nunca nos habíamos besado así, yo no permitía que eso sucediera, ya que mi hambre podía lograr rebasar mi límite y cometer el acto que había estado evitando por la seguridad de Farlan… Hasta ahora.

Su cuerpo comenzó a inclinarse hacia mí, llevándome con él hasta que mi espalda toco las sabanas, sin separar por ningún motivo su lengua de la mía, las cuales se habían entrelazado fuertemente, comenzado una danza única de la escapaban descargas eléctricas hacia todo mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido cosa igual por un beso con un humano, y Farlan había sido el primero de hacerme sentir una cosa así, como ha estado sucediendo últimamente con cada acción suya.

Sus manos levantaron con lentitud mi camiseta, ahogando un jadeo en su boca cuando sus manos tocaron la piel de mi torso, como si estas quemaran de forma deliciosa. El beso de disipo de forma parsimoniosa cuando quiso pasar el cuello de mi prenda, siendo cuidadoso con mis cuernos, los cuales acaricio una vez que fui libre de mi camiseta. Mordí mí hinchado labio cuando se acercó y le dio un beso a cada uno de los espirales que salían de mis parietales, dejando un calor sobre mis mejillas: era realmente curiosa la idea de que a un humano le tomara importancia a esas partes de mi cuerpo, pero Farlan ya era una excepción a toda la regla que tenía sobre los humanos. Solté un quejido de sorpresa cuando sentí sus dientes apresar la piel de mi cuello, escuchándose una bufido divertido de la parte de mi acompañante.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpa, dejando ver una sonrisa astuta_ Por un momento pensé que te estabas distrayendo un poco_ se escaso, impidiendo que me quejara atrapando mis labios nuevamente.

Farlan era realmente perceptivo… O yo estaba siendo muy obvio.

Volviendo mi atención hacia lo que sucedería, decidí actuar, llevando mis manos hacia su abdomen para hacer lo mismo que él había hecho conmigo, teniendo cuidado con mis uñas para no dañar su piel, ya que estas tenían una longitud considerable. Cuando pase el cuello por su cabeza puede ver como su cabello que alborotaba, dejándole con una fachada más jovial e informal de la que siempre portaba, además de mostrar esa piel con un ligero canela y esa complexión levemente marcada.

Había tenido una infinidad de acompañantes, personas con cuerpos increíbles; y ninguno me había parecido más atractivo y perfecto como el de Farlan.

El me sonrió antes de comenzar a dejar suaves besos sobre toda la piel de mi torso, sacándome suspiros al entretenerse en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, como mis pezones o la piel de mi ombligo, donde un hormigueo aparecía súbitamente en cada zona donde el hacía contacto. Estaba enloqueciendo por el fuerte calor que incrementaba y los latigazos eléctricos que estaban azotando gradualmente mi cuerpo.

Las manos de Farlan tomaron mi cintura, girando mi cuerpo suavemente y dejándome con mi mentón sobre la almohada donde segundos antes descansaba mi nuca, y antes de preguntar algo sus labios acariciaron tiernamente mi cuello, dejándome anestesiado ante las sensaciones residuales de sus acciones; él estaba manejando la situación a su manera, como había anunciado antes de comenzar.

_ Eres hermoso_ susurro contra mi nuca, temblando levemente ante la sensación de su aliento sobre mi sensible piel, soltando un suspiro al sentir un beso en cada hueso que integraba mi columna, erizando mi piel a cada vertebra que se acercaba a mi zona baja. Intente mirar hacia atrás, logrando observar cómo se había topado con mi cola, la cual se meneaba lentamente hacia cada lado, expectante de lo que sucedería; sintiendo una nueva descarga cuando la tomo con cuidado y planto un beso en la base de esta. Cuando vi que sus dedos tomaron con suavidad los límites de mi pantalón, yo mismo levante mi cadera para que pudiera sacarlo con mayor facilidad, sintiendo la prenda deslizándose con lentitud por mis piernas, siendo seguido por un camino nuevo de besos por solo una de ellas hasta llegar a mis pies, moviendo mis dedos con inquietud ante los cosquilleos que producían sus labios en ellos. Volvió a subir por mi pierna libre de los rastros de sus labios, acomodándose sobre mi cuando llego al borde de mi ropa interior, atacando mi oreja con su lengua y produciendo sonidos ahogados de mi garganta los cuales intente reprimir lo mejor que pude.

¿Pero que más podía hacer? Solo con besos dulces y caricias suaves, Farlan había logrado superar el placer que había conseguido con cualquier de los humanos con los que había copulado.

En realidad, las sensaciones en esas copulas no se les comparaban ni un poco a las cosas que estaba sintiendo ahora.

_ F-Farlan_ le llame, escuchando mi voz más débil y aguda que antes, llamando su atención de inmediato_ N-No aguantare m-mucho más_ le hago saber, moviendo mi cadera lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, intentando aliviar la erección que las acciones de mi pareja habían logrado contra el colchón_ H-Hazlo y-ya_

_ ¿Estás seguro?_ pregunto con calma, estremeciéndome al sentir una de sus manos acariciar el lateral de mi cuerpo, desde mis costillas hasta mi cadera, como si intentara calmar el ardor de mi cuerpo_ Voy a prepararte entonces_ asentí con ansiedad, aunque realmente no quería que lo hiciera, solo deseaba que se uniera a mí lo más pronto posible.

Se separó de mi un poco para tomar el borde de mi ropa interior, ayudándolo de nuevo levantando mi cadera para poder deslizar la prenda, soltando un satisfactorio gemido al sentir mi entrepierna liberada. Una vez mi cuerpo estuvo libre de ropa, Farlan volvió a acomodarse sobre mí con cuidado, besando mi oreja dejando nuevas descargas sobre mi cuerpo, no solo por esa acción, sino también por sentir como algo duro y caliente se posaba sobre mi muslo derecho, y al voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás vi como su erección libre de sus pantalones y ropa interior había chocado contra mi pierna, ronroneando cuando esta se balanceó lentamente contra mí.

No sabía cuan excitado podía estar, él estaba manejándolo todo y no tenía idea que podía haber causado tal reacción en un humano sin hacer nada.

Sin pensar demasiado en el tema abrace la almohada con la que mi cabeza estaba apoyada y deje que él se acomodara sobre mí nuevamente, ahogando mis gemidos en ella cuando beso mi cuello con lentitud, deslizando dos de sus dedos contra mi entrada mientras yo termine mordiendo el cojín para amortiguar el gemido que se escapaba de mis labios al sentir insertarse lentamente en mí, pero me sorprendí al sentir como este detenía su trayectoria y salía de mi interior.

_ ¿Qué…?_ su cuerpo se alejó y me acomode para ver que había sucedido, viendo un par de sus dedos embadurnados de un líquido transparente y viscoso, el cual conocía perfectamente_ ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunto intrigado, llevando sus avellanados ojos hacia mi entrada y viendo esta empapada con ese líquido_ Es… ¿Auto lubricación?_

_ Claro que sí, tonto_ respondí con bochorno en mis mejillas al ver la curiosidad surcar su rostro_ N-Nosotros nos adaptamos a la situación, no somos iguales a los humanos, por si no te das cuenta_ le recordé, viéndome a los ojos con un brillo impresionado en los suyos_ N-No me mires así, vamos a hacerlo, ¿o no?_ pregunte avergonzado, viéndole sonreír y tomar mi cadera con cuidado, ayudándome a voltearme para quedar de frente a él.

El choque místico de sus gemas con las mías volvió a dejarme aturdido.

_ ¿Estás listo?_ pregunto con dulzura, asintiendo como única respuesta hacia el_ De acuerdo_ dijo, dejando una sonrisa sobre sus labios antes de acomodarse sobre mí_ Sera lento, no quiero lastimarte_ susurro contra mis labios, recibiendo un par de cortos besos antes de proseguir.

Había anhelado tanto este momento como también lo había querido evitar; pero ya no podía (y no quería) hacer nada para detenerlo.

Pude sentir la punta de su miembro acariciar mi entrada, ingresando de forma lenta en mí, dejando todas las neuronas de mi cuerpo en un shock ante la sensación. Mi cuerpo crispo de placer, sosteniéndome de sus brazos que se encontraban a los lados de mi cabeza, estando flexionados para tener su rostro contra el mío, recibiendo mis jadeos contra este.

Era el placer supremo, inigualable, tan dulce y satisfactorio que no contuve ese enorme e indecoroso gemido cuando no pudo ingresar más, y su miembro había rozado tan firmemente mi punto g.

_ V-Vaya_ su voz se mesclo perfectamente con el momento, siendo esta entre sorprendida y entrecortada_ E-Entro muy fácil_ mis mejillas ardieron ante el comentario, temblando levemente cuando se movió y toco nuevamente mi próstata.

_ F-Farlan, y-ya te lo d-dije_ dije como pude_ N-nuestro cuerpo no es i-igual a los de un humano_ y antes de que hiciera ese atontado rostro de sorpresa lo tome de las mejillas, acercando su rostro al mío aún más_ N-No te detengas… P-Por favor, n-no te deten-... ¡Ahhh!_ se movió de forma inesperada, sacando casi por completo si miembro para que ingrese nuevamente_ ¡Farlan!_ gemí sin evitarlo, abrazando su espalda como si de un salva-vidas se tratara cuando el balanceo de sus caderas se volvió lento pero constante.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Mis caderas se movían con él, escuchándose como nuestras partes chocaban y creaban un chapoteo morboso gracias al líquido que producía mi interior. Ese sonido, junto a los tímidos gemidos que sentía contra mi odio me erizaban la piel, sintiéndome aún más sensible ante las acciones de Farlan.

_ Levi_ jadeo de forma ronca sobre mi oído, besando este y haciéndome delirar cuando sus movimientos incrementaron de velocidad. No podía sentir nada más que placer y este incrementaba al saber que no era el único que lo estaba sintiendo.

Hacer sentir bien a Farlan incrementaba más mi libido que mi propio bienestar.

Busque su boca con desesperación al querer unirlo más a mí, y al encontrarla lo bese con fervor, entrelazando nuestras lenguas en un ritual tan apasionado como el que estaban realizando nuestros cuerpos. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi espalda y me levanto junto con el, sentándome sobre su erección y manteniéndonos un momento así, solo queriendo que ese beso que había comenzado no acabase; pero desgraciadamente, tuvo que ocurrir. Nos separamos de forma lenta, mirando con atención como sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, encendiendo mis mejillas con fuerza ante la hermosa sonrisa que había aparecido allí.

Debía admitirlo; no podía estar más enamorado de ese humano de lo que podía haber imaginado.

_ F-Farlan_ susurre, acariciando mi nariz contra la suya y acomodándome sobre él, abrazando su cuello y engredando mis piernas en su cadera con firmeza, sintiéndolas tiritar por el placer que se agolpaba en mi cuerpo. El tomo mis muslos de forma suave para ayudarme a impulsarme, volviendo a gemir por el reinicio de nuestro ritual, pero sujete su cabello con fuerza y me eche hacia atrás cuando su miembro empujo fuertemente contra mi próstata, haciéndome chillar de goce: necesitaba… _ M-Más_ pude articular cuando el aire pudo ingresar en mis pulmones_ F-Farlan, m-más… M-Más..._ repetí con maña, siendo complacido con un ritmo firme y acelerado de su parte mientras yo me acurrucaba como podía contra su cuerpo. El sonido de un golpe resonó en la habitación, escuchándose de inmediato un jadeo de la parte de mi pareja, viendo sus ojos desorbitados en un claro signo de sorpresa. La vergüenza se vio reflejada en el ardor en mis mejillas, y este incremento cuando el rubor en el rostro de Farlan también incremento_ L-Lo siento_ me disculpe en un susurro, viendo una tierna sonrisa en sus labios antes de acercarse y besarme de forma lenta, gimiendo sobre su boca cuando el volvió a moverse, embistiendo lenta y tortuosamente antes de retornar el ritmo que teníamos antes, incluso no pude evitar morder sus labios cuando este se tornó más fuerte, intenso, soltando sus labios para esconder mi rostro en su hombro para acallar los sonidos que salían de mi boca.

Un nuevo "golpe" volvió a escucharse, siendo respondido por un gruñido de Farlan, sin poder evitar el gemido que ocasiono la aceleración de las arremetidas en mi interior, repitiéndose así el sonido del choque entre la piel de Farlan y el apéndice que nacía de mi sacro, existente de mi naturaleza. Un quejido escapo de mis labios y logre amortiguarlo en su hombro cuando una de sus manos tomo firmemente la base de mi cola, apretando y acariciándola, generando una nueva descarga que viajo por toda mi columna, llevando un claro mensaje por mis neuronas: placer.

Y este estaba haciendo que el temblequeo de mi cuerpo se incremente, el vértigo apareciera, y que el calor se acumulara sobre mi bajo vientre, avisándome que no faltaba mucho para el final, y se lo hice saber cuándo ataque su cuello con mordidas juguetonas.

El jadeo que escapo de sus labios acorto el tiempo para llegar al final

_ L-Levi_ le escuche gemir, aumentando mi gozo al acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas; él también estaba por llegar_ No puedo… Y-Ya no aguanto, v-voy a-…_

_ D-Dentro_ ronronee contra su piel, buscando sus labios para morderlos con ansiedad_ H-Hazlo dentro_ le autorice, siendo asaltado con un beso apasionado antes de que el incesante roce de su miembro y mi interior se volvieran insoportables, y cuando no pude aguantarlo más, simplemente explote, separando sus labios de los míos y encorvando mi espalda ante los latigazos de placer. Mis piernas temblaron incontrolablemente alrededor de su cadera, soltando quejidos tenues cuando el lleno mi interior con su espesa y tibia esencia, dejando que mi cuerpo se recostara en el colchón y dejara salir su miembro de mi interior.

Estaba totalmente aturdido.

Mi respiración aún seguía errática y mis piernas aun temblaban por la síntesis de neuronas aún seguía transmitiendo el clímax que había alcanzado, y con este, mis energías se rejuvenecían de una manera desbordante; nunca antes había sentido con tanto poder y energía viajando por mis venas, y me sentía completamente satisfecho.

Y esa regocijo paso drásticamente a terror, helándome la sangre al saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a Farlan: le había quitado una cantidad considerable de energía con este acto, y con horror, este podría estar inerte a mi lado.

Sin vida.

Y de manera desesperada mire a mi costado, encontrando algo que nunca espere:

Un fresco y jovial Farlan mirándome con ternura, junto a un rubor adorable y una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro que me habían quitado el aliento.

Él estaba vivo.

_ Farlan_ susurre asombrado, escuchándole reír por la forma en que lo había llamado_ C-Cómo-… ¿C-Cómo p-puedes estar así?_

_ ¿Así?_ pregunto curioso, acercándose a mí y posando su mano sobre mi mejilla y acariciándola, sintiéndola mojada ante ese gesto; no sabía en qué momento se había humedecido con mis lágrimas.

_ A-Así… C-Con tanto jubilo… ¿Cómo es posible?_ él, sin responder nada aun, rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos de forma confortante, sacando parte del cabello que se había pegado en mi rostro.

El brillo de sus ojos almendrados causaron un nuevo rubor sobre mi rostro.

_ Tú me has dicho que te alimentas de la lujuria de las personas_ más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, yo confirme eso con un asentimiento_ Y… ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que solo sentí amor todo el tiempo?_

Su declaración me dejo helado.

_ ¿A-Amor?_ pregunte sorprendido, viéndole asentir con una sonrisa en su rostro_ P-Pero… No sabía que esto se podía-… ¿C-Cómo? N-No puedo explicarme como has sabido-…_

_ Levi_ me interrumpió, tomando mis mejillas con sus manos y solo dejándome verlo directamente a sus ojos, expresando nuevamente ese sentimiento que desbordaba mis cuerpo; Amor_ No debes preocuparte de como he sabido esto, solo te diré que leí e investigue un poco_

_ ¡Pero como puedes saber de esto si ni siquiera yo sabía que-…!_ y sin dejarme continuar, sus labios detuvieron los míos, dándome un beso que me arrebataron las ganas de seguir replicando del tema.

_ Como te he dicho, no debes preocuparte de eso ahora_ una nueva caricia sobre mi mejilla apareció luego de que sus labios se separaran de los míos_ Solo quiero que guardes esto en tu mente_ y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, susurro un suave "Te amo", llenando mi cuerpo de ese sentimiento que estaba profesando insistentemente este humano.

Amor.

Deje que una sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro, abrazando lo más fuerte que pude el cuerpo de... ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Dueño de mis pensamientos.

_ Los íncubos vivimos un promedio de quinientos años_ le hice saber, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse levemente, sabiendo que había captado su atención_ Más te vale vivir esos quinientos años conmigo o pagaras las consecuencias_ le amenace, escuchando una risa tenue de su parte.

_ Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo de averiguar la manera de estar contigo en esos cinco siglos_ su cuerpo se separó levemente del mío, mirándome con devoción_ Pero ahora solo quiero volver a amarte y asegurarme de que tus energías nunca bajen_ esa declaración saco una nueva sonrisa de mí, y tomándolo por la nuca lo acerque a mi rostro para darle un nuevo beso; uno que repetiría solo con el hasta el resto de nuestras vidas... Y quien sabe… Tal vez si investigarnos lo suficiente podríamos alargar nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad.

Solo por el deseo de permanecer al lado de este humano que había logrado algo que se había creído prohibido: enamorar a un incubo.

* * *

*Cuando me refiero a "Él", creo que ya saben que me refiero al "Rey demonio" o al Diablo, como deseen llamarlo.

**Me impresiono que al investigar sobre íncubos, la teoría de que Merlín fuera hijo de un incubo y un humano apareciera… No lo tenía previsto D:

Perdónenme si hay faltas ortográficas y por ese… Asco de Lemmon D':

Debo perfeccionar eso.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta pareja~

#ElFariNecesitaSerCanon)(?)


End file.
